Pick-up Lines
by Umenokouji Yuuya
Summary: "I have skittles in my mouth. Want to taste the rainbow?" A collection of short stories featuring cheesy pick-up lines. [Riku/Sora]
1. Skittles

Hey there! Yuu's back! *shot*

. . . Okay, I'm well aware that Chained has been dead for ages. I'm not even going to start with excuses- just know that I'm sorry and I plan on reviving Chained soon, my dears. :]

So my close buddy brought up this drabble-a-day challenge and I decided to give it a go (she is too, but should be doing so online *gives her a death glare*). Instead of just writing random drabbles, however, I decided to base each one off of a pick-up line. Lately, pick-up lines have been my daily amusement. I even use them on my friends- scaring the crap out of them (of course).

Enough ranting- enjoy the first drabble!

Disclaimer: I wouldn't be typing fanfiction if I owned Kingdom Hearts. (Hehehe . . .)

* * *

"Where'd my skittles go?" Riku looked up from his novel, the corner of his lip quirking upward in a slight smirk in amusement at his gravity-defying haired boyfriend's desperation for his sweet treat; the younger one was frantically flipping through the cluster of plastic bags on the kitchen counter (he had been putting up groceries). His cerulean eyes were adorably bug-eyed, and the fraught expression on his face grew with every empty bag that mockingly greeted him.

After his wild investigation, Sora slowly turned his skittles-hungry stare to Riku (as expected). The older, unaffected, stared back at him. "Where is it?" Sora's voice was deadpanned and lingered with a threatening tone. Riku simply rolled his eyes and averted his attention back to his book.

He barely read four words when his book was snatched from his loose hand, shut, and carelessly flung aside. Then there was a death grip on his shoulders and he was violently shaken forward and back.

"Look, I didn't mean to save over your Uncharted Two file- this is revenge enough! Gimme my skittles!"

Riku froze, his strength surpassing Sora's and stopping the skittle-greedy's wild raid in a heartbeat. "You did _what_?" Sora paled; damn him and his big, loose mouth.

Riku chuckled, shaking his head and brushing the gaming matter aside (despite his depression over his lost file). "Look, I don't have the bag," he said, his voice slightly slurred. Before Sora could respond in any manner, the older pulled him down until their noses were practically touching. Riku's lips parted, and a sweet, fruity aroma attacked at Sora's sense of smell. Then Riku's voice, the now indentified flaw to his strange dialogue still heavy on his tongue, was low, seductive, husky.

"But I have some skittles in my mouth. Want to taste the rainbow?"

Riku returned to his book shortly after with a bloody noise as he chewed his rejected skittles in defeat.

* * *

Forever and ever, comments are love.


	2. Teddy Bear

Thanks to my first two reviewers! Keuraki-SoraXRiku- Sora should've taken all of them, but he's just so skittles-insane; and Miura Y- hey, don't be hating on skittles. They're the shyet (more than cupcakes, you obsessive punk) ; P

Happy reading!

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Nor are these pickup lines. (Hey, that rhymes!)

* * *

Riku sighed, turning on his other side once more, facing the leather couch with a frown. Sheesh, that darn punk- kicking him out of their room over a bag of Skittles. He sighed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes; sometimes, Riku questioned Sora's mentally.

The floorboards slightly creaked behind him and he glanced over his shoulder to see his beloved Sora standing a foot away from the couch, lips pursed in his signature pout. How adorable.

"Ummm." Sora avoided Riku's gaze, eyes darting nervously up and down, left to right. Riku, his amusement perked like a dog's ears in question, propped himself up on his elbows and attentively watched his boyfriend (who grew even more jumpy under his gaze). Finally, Sora opened his pouty lips and said in the most endearing voice: "I lost my teddy bear . . . Can I sleep with you?"

Riku stared lovingly at Sora for the longest period of time before turning back to the couch, curling up into a ball and clutching his stomach as his body trembled with his laughter. Sora's jaw dropped slightly, eye twitching at the older one's 'touching' response.

"Y-you jerk!" he growled, eye twitching as he turned on his heels to proceed with stomping back towards their bedroom like a little brat. Just as he was almost out of reach, however, Riku's hand locked around his wrist as pulled him back to the couch, sending the younger one stumbling on his way. Sora yelped but was cut off short with an 'oof' as Riku caught him and cuddled against him. The silver-haired male buried his head against Sora's chest, resting his face in the crook of Sora's arm.

Sora felt Riku's lips curve up into a smile against his skin. "I'm better than some teddy bear, aren't I?"

Sora simply answered by resting his chin on top of Riku's head, tightening his arms around him, and smiling back (even if Riku couldn't see; he knew Riku knew anyway).

* * *

^_^


	3. Just One

Here's the next one. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Waaah.

* * *

"Hey, you." Sora had been heading up to the school's roof for lunch with his friends when a familiarly sweet voice called to him. The spiky-haired brunette glanced over his shoulder to see Riku beckoning him over with his index finger. He looked slightly frazzled, like he urgently needed to tell him something. Sora quickly told Roxas that he would catch up with everyone in a moment before bounding over to his boyfriend, he cocked to the side in curiosity.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Well, see, I have this theory," Riku began nervously as he tapped his chin, gesturing Sora closer with his index finger alone once again. Sora intentively leaned forward. Suddenly, the atmosphere around them shifted to an alluring mood, and Riku's voice, actions, everything linked with the change. He murmured, "I made you come with one finger. Imagine what I can do with the rest."

Sora blinked at him, his expression blank and unstirred. His lips didn't twitch in disgust, nor did his eyes convey any annoyance towards his lame pick-up line. ". . . Uhh, _yeah, _I'm hungry, sooooo . . . See you later," Sora hesitantly said, giving Riku one more weird glance before awkwardly strolling off.

Riku, who had been expecting a slap to the face or some type of outrageous response (as usual), scratched the back of his head in confusion as he walked back towards his classroom. His fingers barely handled the door knob when he was dragged towards the restroom by the back of his shirt, hurriedly thrown into a stall, and pressed up against the cool, tile wall by none other than his seductively smirking Sora. Riku opened his mouth to question the younger male, but had to bite back a moan instead at the sudden hand that held him firmly below the belt.

"Not unless I make you come first," Sora purred in the sexiest bedroom voice he could muster, breath hot and close on Riku's lips and fingers working along the hardening tent in the older one's pants.

Riku licked his lips, his tongue almost touching Sora's mouth as it slowly ran along his bottom lip, and smirked just as provocatively. "Do I taste a bet?"

* * *

From cute to sexy, what do you think? Bahahaha, reviews are nice. *shot*


	4. Legs

Emmi Rayne, iloveme5895, and Kibbles'n'Blitz- thanks for the reviews! Have fun with this chapter. ^_^

Note: This new update ties with the previous chapter. You'll have to have read the third chapter to understand a little something at the end, just for you info~.

"Oi, Sora- let's go!" Riku checked his appearance in the mirror one last time, giving his collar a quick adjustment and popping an extra button to his button-down shirt open before rushing out of the bathroom. He swiped his keys off the counter and his jacket from the couch as he headed for the front door. After calling Axel to assure him the couple was on their way, Riku leaned on the door and waited for Sora.

The older one had finished checking his nails minutes later when he called Sora again. "Get out already! Everyone's waiting on us!" The tone in his voice was quite serious and insistent, but the grin on his face said otherwise. Yes, Riku was itching to go out and party throughout the night till the dawn of day with their friends, but not as eager as he was to see Sora. And show him off.

Sora's nervous voice answered him from their bedroom. "How about I catch up after I get some pictures and get out of this ridicu-"

"Sora," Riku said sharply in a threatening tone, his grin widening more that one would assume the corners of his lips were pinned to his ears. He crossed his arms and tapped his foot in feigned impatience. Shortly after, an over-exaggerated sigh floated out from the room, and Sora finally (and hesitantly) stepped out of his cave.

Despite being alone in their apartment, the feeling that someone (or even worse: hidden cameras with large audiences) other than Riku was watching him made Sora feel even more uncomfortable than he already did. Not to mention the stupid bangs hung like curtains over his forehead, and his shoulders felt really, really cold and bare and-

"Ooh, nice set of legs. What time do they open?"

Sora embarrassedly stretched the hem of the skimpy black dress down to his knees and hunched forward, sending Riku a death glare that completely left the silver-haired one . . . undaunted. Riku simply beamed at him, soaking in Sora's sexiness from the sexy heels to the lovely headband on his head. The wavy chocolate-colored wig cascaded down his back and over his shoulders like luscious waterfalls, his blue eyes shifting nervously from under the full bangs that fell over them. And the dress, a spaghetti strapped bubble dress with a large bow below the chest and a sweetheart neckline, was drop-dread gorgeous- especially on Sora. And since when did a guy in high heels look appropriate _and_ hot? Riku had to wipe a hand across his lips to make sure he wasn't drooling. But mentally, on the other hand . . .

"Bastard," Sora growled, his grip on his phone tightening as he stumbled over to Riku, keeping himself stooped forward. Riku chuckled, taking a hold of Sora's wrist and pulling him close to press a light kiss to his cheek. Sora pouted, bottom lip boldly sticking out.

"You dared to challenge me, so deal with your punishment._ And_"- Riku paused for a brief moment to flash a wicked smile and drape his jacket around the shorter one's shoulders before finishing up -"I even used all of them." For good measure, he wiggled his fingers in Sora's face.

Sora, taking note that Riku hadn't put his shoes on yet, stomped on his foot with the heel of his black stiletto before storming (rather, staggering) out the front door.

And almost tripping down the stairs.

Mmmm, Sora in a dress- that's something sexy to keep your day going. Reviews are love and very appreciated!


	5. Incredible Hulk?

WOO, THIS SITE ISN'T BLOCKED! I'm at school right now, in my debate class (finished my easy final), and just like Yama (Miura Y) told me, Fanfiction isn't blocked on our school's computer system anymore. Bahahaha . . .

Soooooo: chapter five at your service! This one's really short, but I hope you guys still like it anyway. And thanks for the reviews~.

**Disclaimer:** . . . Bah, humbug.

* * *

"Na, Riku."

"Hm?"

The pair sat outside on the balcony, huddled under a plush blanket together.

"What has one-hundred forty eight teeth and holds back the Incredible Hulk?"

Riku stared at him dubiously, an eyebrow lifted.

"My zipper."

"So what's behind mine- King Kong?" Riku was almost too quick to answer back.

Teeth gritted together in a frown, as opposed to the smug smile on the older one's face, Sora glared up at Riku. ". . . You suck." Laughing lightly, Riku rested his head on top of Sora's.

* * *

Ahaha . . . XD


	6. Pencil

Yo! This isn't the original chapter I was going to put up today because I'm not done with it yet and my parents are being jerks and want me in bed early. So here's another short one. I shall update today's tomorrow, and I think it'll be a promising update. :D

Happeh reading!

**Disclaimer:** *headdesk*

* * *

"Sora."

"Mmhm?" Sora idly hummed, eyes lazily scanning over his history book instead of grasping every single word like his life depended on it (and like he should've been).

Riku's answer was a little late. "Life without you would be like a broken pencil."

"Oh, really."

"It'd be pointless."

Sora's hand stopped midway of his page flipping and he averted his gaze onto Riku. The older male didn't take notice of him, his eyebrows furrowed as he aggravatingly erased all the physics work he had done after realizing he had been using the wrong formula. A soft smile formed on Sora's lips as entwined his free hand with Riku's before returning his attention back to his book (although it wasn't really there in the first place). He heard Riku stop his movements, followed by a brief silence, a warm and quiet laugh, then loud clicking of Riku's calculator.

That was really cheesy.

But life without Riku would be a broken pencil, too.

* * *

I feel all fuzzy inside now. Hee.


	7. Number

GAH, I WAS SO CLOSE TO UPDATING yesterday. Really sorry I missed! Parents kicked me off the computer while I was finishing this. But it's up now, so yeeeey~. And I'll be putting up today's too- no worries. ;D

It's kinda sloppy, but hope you enjoy this anyway!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts not be mine, yo.

* * *

"That's all for today. After the tour's completion tomorrow, you all will officially begin your internships. Have a pleasant evening." Upon the doctor's concluding words, the packed lounge was abandoned in seconds, interns over-excitedly rushing towards their respective places. But who could blame them- it was a Saturday, and the night was still young.

A pair of newly acquainted men, however, strolled together at a relatively moderate pace while they chatted.

"Lawyer, yes; architect, yes; but psychiatrist? Where the hell did that come from all of a sudden?" Then Sora reached up for Riku's newly shortened and cropped mane, ruffling the top of his head. "And what led to this? WHY?"

Riku grinned at his spiky-haired friend, still slightly surprised at the big development in the other's growth; he didn't have to crane his neck and tilt his head to look up at Riku like before, and they were only a few inches away from being exactly at eve level. Not to mention he matured greatly as well- he didn't think Sora's smile could be any more captivating, but the cute demeanor he used to flaunt so well was faint in his actions now. Sora was much more handsome, more poised, disciplined. But despite his stretch to fresh heights (both in a physical and mental sense), Sora was still Sora, whom Riku still loved (different or not, no matter what).

"Well, I was inspired by someone I knew throughout grade school- poor guy's personality disorder to skittles was horrible-"

By habit, Sora flung a playful punch at Riku's shoulder and laughed. "You bastard!"

"Sheesh, we haven't even reunited for more than ten minutes and you're already ruining the touching atmosphere," Riku drawled out in a wounded tone, the dorky smile on his face contradicting his words. He lovingly ruffled Sora's hair before temporarily quickening the pep in his steps to steer clear of the other's evil wrath of flailing fists (although both he and Sora knew the latter always and still secretly enjoyed it).

Sora skipped up to Riku until he was directly behind him, a few footsteps behind the older one. "So why?"

Riku glanced over his shoulder at Sora, once again being caught off by Sora's height. "What?"

The younger pulled at some spikes on his head then jabbed a finger at Riku, disbelief still scribbled on his face.

"Oh, this," Riku blankly said, instinctively scratching the back of his neck- his entirely _visible_ neck. Since they first met and throughout the years that followed, the only time Sora ever recalled seeing Riku's nape was when the older had his hair tied up. But now, still numerously layered, his hair framed his face and barely passed his hairline. Damn, Riku unintentionally showed off his sexy new hairstyle like a model working it on the runway.

"Come on- why'd you cut it? Not cool, man!" Not cool, but still deliciously hot.

"Why so flustered? Was my long hair really that fine?"

"Yes!" Sora blurted speedily, gaping at Riku in shock at his word vomit like a fish out of the water for a brief moment before slapping a hand over his mouth (despite the damage already being done). His eyes sheepishly smiled for him, cheeks reddening. Riku suppressed a smirk, but also bashfully faced front. Even though it wasn't any startling, the sureness in Sora's agreement made him blush.

"Axel's idea. I've gotten accustomed to it. But do you like it?" Riku shifted to his left slightly, and then slowed down his steps until Sora was right beside him so that they walked together. Sora grinned and nodded at him- even though he was still surprised at the striking change, Riku just looked even more attractive. The two continued catching up with each other as they proceeded towards the hospital's exit.

A cool breeze gently greeted them once they set foot out of the vast hospital, flitting through their hair and enticing them towards the night life that awaited them outside the medical premises. The city lights glowed brightly, and in the distance, people merrily bustled about. A faint sigh left Riku's chapped lips; he wished he had somewhere other than his cheap-ass apartment to go to.

They stopped right at the curb as Sora pushed his sleeve up to look at the Roman numeral watch on his wrist. "Phew. It's barely past seven thirty." Turning back to Riku, he faced him with his signature pout, the one that always made Riku flail (inwardly, of course). "I really want to hang out, but my cousin's sponsoring this important dinner party she's forced me to attend to."

"Hey, it's cool," Riku replied, smoothing his hair back. "We have plenty of time to spend together before us now."

"Yeah, true. Just settled down here?"

"Mmhm. I'm guessing it's the same for you?"

"Eh, if two months can be considered as pretty recent."

"Heh. Yes, but not as much as three weeks."

"You win." Sora laughed, nodding his head in agreement. "It's a good thing it hasn't been so long- it would've been messed up if we went on for years without knowing each other's presence."

"Just as true." The pair grinned at each other.

"Well, I should get going. See you tomorrow."

"Have fun at the party."

"I guarantee you I won't!"

Riku chuckled and waved Sora off as he went on his way. Then Riku's happiness met the floor with a crash. Why didn't Sora ask for his number, email- the address to his apartment even? After being apart for what seemed like ages with someone you grew up with, dated, and still loved, wasn't it natural to catch up? But, Riku mused in his mind, what if Sora didn't feel the same way as he did?

Even so, there was no damn way he was letting Sora go again.

Sora wasn't even halfway down the sidewalk when Riku's loud, annoyed growl lured his ears and attention back around. "Everything alright?'

"Y-yeah. Well, ah- My phone- there's something wrong with it," Riku hastily replied, slapping the back of his open flip phone against his palm. Sora quickly trampled over to Riku to help fix his phone issues.

"Let me see what I can do," Sora said, having officially approached the older male by his last few words. He snatched up Riku's phone and immediately began his investigation.

"Well, it's just that . . ."

"Yeah?" Sora began to play with the keypad, the loud tone they made with each press filling up (and ruining) what Riku had planned as his dramatic moment of silence. But it'd have to do- he was almost (if not absolutely) sure that he'd catch Sora's attention anyway. So, he finished with:

"Your number's not in it."

The brunette stopped in the midst of his camera testing, slowly turning his head towards Riku.

They stared at each other for what seemed like forever, until Sora slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh my damn, you're as cheesy as ever!" Sora groaned, shoving the phone back into the older one's hands. Riku laughed, warmth swelling up in Sora at the sweet sound.

"But it's true, nonetheless," Riku said, wagging his phone at him. "It's been four years. You haven't really kept me updated."

"I have a myspace."

"Sora, I'm being serious."

"So am I. I'm an active user. _You_ on the other hand"- Sora's lips quirked up in a twitchy smile -"that _ridiculous_ picture of you in that 80's costume from _four years_ ago is still your display pic."

"Hey, I've been online occasionally. And that picture is _ridiculously_ sexy, okay?" Riku retorted jokingly. "Now give me your number."

Sora laughed, gesturing for Riku to turn his cell phone back over to him. "Okay, okay. Here." Riku watched the younger one as he punched his number in and saved it, face beaming like a child; his heart skipped a beat just seeing the other's silly smile. "Phone fixed."

"Heh. Thanks-"

"Wait, wait- I lied!" Sora dramatically interrupted, sounding like he just had an epiphany and furiously punching at the keypad. Riku blinked, a curious gleam in his eyes. "Hold onnnnnnnn . . . Ah. Okay, come here." Abruptly, the shorter one grabbed Riku by the collar of his shirt and stuck him to his side, then raised Riku's phone up in their lines of sight for a picture. "Ready?" he asked, unhooking his fingers from Riku's shirt and slinging his arm around his shoulders. The older one chuckled and looked forward with a smile. Then Sora counted off. "One . . . Two . . ."

And where "three" should've been, Sora turned his head and pressed his lips to Riku's. Despite being caught off guard, Riku's eyes instinctively fluttered closed and his arms wrapped around Sora's lean waist.

Even after the camera clicked to indicate the picture was taken, Sora and Riku remained in their lip-lock until they had to break away from each other to breathe. Riku stared off in a somewhat dreamy daze, his mind still in the procedure of grasping what had just ensued while Sora chirpily set the new picture as Riku's background, his other hand playing with Riku's hair.

When the picture was set, the brunette grinned at Riku and showed him the screen. "Look! Isn't your new wallpaper cute?" Riku smiled at him and put their foreheads together.

"So we're-"

"Yes."

"But Roxas-"

"Tidus, and we broke up months ago."

". . . Are you sure?"

"We've both screwed up. For four years."

"For four years," the older repeated softly. Then there was a pause. Shortly after, a content smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you more." Sora lightly pressed his lips onto Riku's in a shorter, nevertheless sweet, kiss and murmured, "I'd appreciate it if you fixed the technical difficulties by giving me a phone call later tonight- your number's not on mine, either."

"You're being cheesy now."

"Your fault."

And on Sora's last words the two parted their separate ways, both smiling dorkily with their heads in the clouds.

* * *

This one was pretty long. And surprising, maybe? Just felt like randomizing the setting for this one. Hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Yoshi

I altered it slightly, but I just _had_ to use this pick-up line. It's hilarious.

**Disclaimer: **I wouldn't be writing fanfics if Kingdom Hearts was mine. 8D

* * *

Sora glared at Riku, who was pointedly focused on his DSi, from across the table. He already finished his homework and read his new volume of Nightmare Inspector- for the _third time_- while waiting on his boyfriend to finish playing his game, and his patience was wearing thin. "Riku, I'm bored. Let's go out."

"Not right now, I'm trying to find a Yoshi."

"Wouldn't it be faster if you just headed on to the damn castle." It wasn't really a question- more of a suggestion to kick Riku off his stupid Mario game.

Riku shook his head, biting his lip as he squinted at the DSi screen. "The trip would be twice as fast if I rode a Yoshi."

"But wouldn't you rather ride me than Yoshi any day, though?"

Riku put his video game on pause before pouncing a smirking Sora.

* * *

"I'd rather ride you than Yoshi any day." Bahahaha.

Review? =u=


	9. Drunk

Wooooo, Christmas break sure did take its toll on me. It's been three weeks since I've updated and this is suppose to be a daily thing. Eesh. D:

Well, I'm picking back up on this. To make up for all the days I missed, I'll be updating in pairs for a while. I'm not going to catch up to the exact number of chapters I _should_ have, but I hope this is satisfying anyway. However, today (unless I can sneak online later) will be a one-story update.

This piece here is kinda angsty and rushed, so I might rewrite it later. And I'm jumping around to different settings again. Aha. Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts no mine. Boo.

* * *

Sure, Sora had some distaste towards staircases, but it was most definite when Riku was unpleasantly, terribly smashed- like now, for instance. Every trip up those stairs (which seemed endless at these times) was like crawling through the pits of hell each time. The older one resided on the third floor of a vast apartment complex, and god knows why the architect didn't sketch any damn elevators into the building plans.

"Sheesh, finally . . ." Relief washed over him when they- rather, Sora with a heavy live burden on his back, reached the third floor. Once Riku was safely in his apartment, Sora could go home and rest and forget about the rough day.

Luckily for Sora, Riku's apartment was just one hallway down from the stairs. When they reached Riku's door, Sora fished into his best friend's pocket for his keys before dumping him onto the floor; he was drunk, like Riku could care any less. Fumbling through the ring for Riku's apartment key, Sora sighed at the situation at hand; to think that he would've known which key to use, seeing that this had practically been routine for the pair for months now.

He found the right key and unlocked the door. After pushing it open, Sora brought his attention back to Riku. He hooked his hands under Riku's armpits and dragged him into the dark residence. He ignored the fact that they were both still wearing their shoes, letting go of Riku once they were in the living. Sora heard Riku groan from behind him as he dropped Riku's keys off onto the counter and left his jacket there as well. He remained at the counter, arms propped on its sleek top and face in his hands in frustration when a sudden heavy weight collapsed onto his back and almost forced his face to greet the polished granite.

"You're pretty," Riku sang, voice intensely slurred and a lopsided smile on his face.

"And you're drunk."

"I'm . . . I'm not drunk." Riku paused and slightly swayed back and Sora had to draw him forward to prevent his back from ungracefully greeting the floor. The pull, despite its gentle intention, sent Riku crashing into Sora; the latter was caught off guard before he could provide the proper support to keep them on their feet, bringing them both down onto the floor with a loud thud.

Sora slapped a hand over his eyes and began to mutter strings of curses to himself, but froze when Riku's lips discreetly brushed his neck. The older male's breath was hot, slow, deeply reeked of alcohol. Sora _hated_ it, but felt so aroused at the same time.

"I'm just so intoxicated by you."

"Riku-" As if he interpreted the way Sora said his name as an invitation, Riku lifted his head and cut the brunette of with a sloppy kiss, pushing his tongue past his soft lips. Sora struggled to shove Riku off of him, but his attempts were weak, and soon, he was fisting a hand in Riku's hair and pulling him close with the other. The strong traces of alcohol in the crevices of Riku's mouth swamped his taste, but they didn't intoxicate him like Riku's lips, and the way his hands felt like they were on fire as they slipped under his shirt and up his stomach and-

"I love you, Sora."

Those four words hit Sora a sucker punch to his gut and snapped him out of his daze and Riku's alluring touch. He roughly heaved Riku off of him, couldn't care less that the old drunkard slumped to the floor like a rag doll and sluggishly struggled to stand up (the weight of the alcohol rendering his efforts useless). The brunette snatched his jacket and stormed out of the gloomy apartment, the anger in his loud footsteps echoing across the wooden floor.

When he was outside, Sora sighed heavily, falling back against the door to support his tired body. It wasn't long before his knees began to buckle, and he slid down to the floor with face buried in his hands. He couldn't believe he fell for it again.

He hated it when Riku was drunk because Riku said the dumbest shit.

Because it hurt to hear Riku say the dumbest shit when he never meant a single word.


	10. Groceries

Unless I can sneak online later after my parents turn in for the night, then today will also be a single update. And to those who previously reviewed- thank you! :] Nonetheless, happy reading!

**Disclaimer:** Them Kingdom Hearts ain't mine, y'all.

* * *

"Sora, you should tie that bag up."

"What was tha-" Sora, who was struggling to open a plastic bag with one hand, had quickly turned on his heels towards the direction of Riku's voice-

And oranges cradled in his arm tumbled out of their bag, the bright fruits bouncing off and rolling across the floor. The pair stared at the oranges for awhile in silence.

". . . Sora, you should tie that bag up."

"S-shaddup," Sora muttered, his annoyed but flushed face contrasting with Riku's suave smirk. Nervously averting his gaze from Riku, the brunette crouched down and hunted after his oranges. It wasn't _his_ fault his mind and common sense were awry; and it was rude to blame Riku for his clumsiness, but . . .

Kairi had bought the pair for Sora last Christmas, but they were too big for him, and he loathed skinny jeans anyway. He jokingly gave them to Riku, who glowered at him as if a feral alien had been gnawing away at his head; the older one didn't have skinny jeans on his list of preferable clothing choices as well. Wearing, let alone _touching _a pair of the skin tight pants was the last thing Sora expected Riku to do.

Yet here they were, in their local market, Sora being a fumbling idiot because of the _most _ironic of all ironic things just _had_ to happen.

Riku was wearing skinny jeans; who in their right mind _wouldn't_ be mentally (and physically) scattered?

They were a dark, grungy pair that clung to Riku's deliciously toned legs. Rather than hugging Riku's legs like a second skin, they were more well fit on him, not too taut and slightly baggy, complimenting his long limbs and features oh so well- especially his sexy, sexy ass.

Sora didn't realize he had finished picking up his fruit, remained crouched on the ground, and began to space out in thought until his eyes came back to focus and landed on Riku- who practically face to face with him, their noses barely touching.

This time, they stared at each other, amused emerald eyes meeting a flustered cerulean pair.

Riku propped an elbow on his upright knee and rested his cheek against the back of his hand. "I'm not a grocery item, you know."

"Gee, Riku, I couldn't tell," Sora replied dully, his eyebrows rising at the older one's obvious statement in question.

"Then why do you keep on checking me out, baby?"

Sora threw the bag of oranges at Riku.

And to Sora's dismay, he had absentmindedly tied it.

* * *

Riku keeps on getting Sora pwned for his pick-up lines, bahahaha.

Reviews are loved and appreciated!


	11. Booger

Hey! I'll be updating twice for missing yesterday, but the second one will be coming a little later. This one is super short, but funny (I hope). Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I'm not Nomura Tetsuya.

* * *

"If you were a booger, I'd pick you first."

". . . Was that supposed to turn me on?"

"Didn't it?"

* * *

Whoever said what can be interpreted which ever way. :P


	12. Airplane

Mwuahahahaha, I'm at school. Doing research for debate class. ;D I'll get around to the-day-before-yesterday's update later, but here's today's. This time, it's a "Poor Riku" moment. Will rewrite because this is very hurried.

**Disclaimer:** Still not Nomura Tetsuya.

* * *

An airplane zoomed across the sky. Riku focused on it, a hand acting as an visor to protect his vision from the sun's deadly rays as he squinted them. When he caught sight of the fancy cursive on the plane's side and read it, he turned away and dropped his hand to his side with a scoff. Still not Continental Airlines.

Riku had forgotten to ask Sora the exact time of the flight, but he knew that the plane would be taking off around late morning, early noon. So here he was, convertible parked aside on a long, deserted road- clear of towering trees and buildings in its surroundings, still rather close to the city, but with the perfect view of the cloudless sky. A pleasant area for viewing airplanes.

Which was what he had been unpleasantly doing for the past three hours. He didn't give a damn though (mostly)- no way in hell was he missing Sora's flight.

He pushed himself off the hood of his car and started towards the front door to grab another smoke when he heard a plane approaching. He looked up just in time to see the it zoom towards him from the airport. Again, he squinted at the plane.

Continental Airlines.

Riku's watched the plane pass him over, and didn't tear his eyes away from it until it grew smaller and smaller and disappeared into the blue abyss. He stood still for a long moment before falling back against the car, slapping a hand over his eyes as he heavily sighed.

"Is there an airport nearby, or was that just my heart taking off?"

Could he live without his heart for four years?

* * *

Class is ending in two minutes! AH!


	13. Sexy

And here is the day before yesterday's update. XD

**Disclaimer:** . . . Nope, still not Nomura Tetsuya.

* * *

"Do _I_ like Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"No."

Sora stared at his best friend, both in belief, but mostly in shock. Every girl he knew and practically the whole female student population was head over feels for the silver-haired "Prince Charming." Assuming that it was the same for Kairi (and overlooking the fact that she never showed any interest in him in the first place), he never asked. But now that he did . . .

Kairi noticed the oddness in Sora's stare and teasingly grinned, tilting her head sideways slightly. Sora's face faltered at her sudden change in mood, which only deepened the expression she held. "Well?"

"What?" the spiky-haired male asked, voice quivering in slight hesitation.

"Isn't this the part where you finally tell me that you have the hots for Riku, even though I've already known since middle school?" Sora hadn't laid a single finger on his food, yet he sputtered as if he were choking on an oversized mouthful. "Oh, Sora," Kairi chirpily sighed, joining Sora's hands with hers on the table while the flustered male struggled to verbally thwart her words (instead, he simply looked like an idiot fish out of the water). "I knew you'd tell me eventually so I never said anything, but really now- three years? I thought you trusted me more than that."

Despite the playful tone in her voice, Kairi's last words plucked at Sora's heartstrings. He lowered his head in shame. "Sorry . . ."

The smile on Kairi's face softened and she gave his hands a squeeze, showing her understanding and acceptance into the gentle gesture. Sora didn't raise his head, but he met her eyes and smiled back.

Breaking the ice though, Kairi leaned forward and whispered, "I don't like him, but I can't disagree- he's _really_ hot."

The duo held eye contact in silence briefly before breaking out in their private Riku drooling. Their food forgotten, they flailed over their best friend from head to toe; his lustrous, silver hair, his enigmatic green eyes, his perfectly toned arms- oh, and they couldn't forget about that lovely arse either. Oh, yes.

"I swear- he must be the sexiest thing on two legs."

"_Hell_ yes_._ But apart from being sexy, I wonder what else he does for a living," Sora mused out loud, following Kairi's dreamy gaze towards nowhere, the pair bathing in their Riku fantasies. Shortly after, though, they were snapped out of their alternate universe as quickly as they had entered it when hands clamped on their shoulders by surprise.

"I'm more curious about what _you_ do apart from being cute, Sora."

The pair yelped and fretfully looked back to see no other than Riku towering over them, the amused smirk on his face too difficult to ignore. "H-hey, Riku," Kairi stammered as shakily patted his hand. Sora remained frozen, bug-eyed stare stuck on the. "Uh, I'll be right back Sora. Gonna get another drink!" Sora opened his mouth to scream in demand for her to stay, but she had zoomed off in an instant. In the midst of her quick getaway, however, Riku caught the sly wink she threw at him.

The two looked after her for a moment before Riku turned his attention back to the stunned porcupine head. "You take too long to admit things," Riku bluntly said, fingers drumming lightly on Sora's shoulder.

"What do ya- wait . . . _What_? You know that I like you too-?!"

Riku interrupted him with a kiss.

All the girls in the cafeteria broke out into chaos.


	14. Running

Missed two days, so . . . Triple-update. Hell yes.

Hope you guys like the new updates. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed and to all of you readers! 3

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Boo hoo.

* * *

The big track competition was tomorrow at Destiny High's rival school- early in the morning, too. However, instead of being snug in bed resting up for the meet, Riku was jumping hurdles, pushing himself through some last-minute training late into the night.

It was a quarter till midnight when Riku finally decided to turn in for the day and checked his watch. He dabbed at the sleek sweat on his face with the ends of the towel around his neck; he had been working himself to the bone for the past two hours. His muscles were horribly worn out, and so was his mental stability. Maybe he overdid it a little _too_ much this time.

He sat down on the bench and sifted one hand through his bag for his water bottle while he fished his phone out of his pocket with the other. He had just flipped his phone open when it came to his realization that all he felt in the bag was cloth. Frantically, he turned his full attention to the bag and patted it down, turned it inside out, then checked under the bench and around it- great, he _did _forget his drink. He throat, already parched from the lack of water, tightened even more in disappointment of the missing beverage.

Riku was muttering a string of curses under his breath as he untied his hair when his phone chimed. Flipping it back open, he read his new message:

_Look behind you.- Sora_

In an instant, Riku was up on his feet facing the tall bleachers. Sora was leaning over the edge, a plastic bag in one hand and his phone in the waving one. "Riku!"

"What're you doing here?" Riku questioned, still in the midst of calming his breath although it wasn't as wild as it had been momentarily before.

"You weren't at home, so I figured you'd be here." Riku smiled; Sora knew him too well. "Na, you must be tired-"

"Ya think?"

"- cause you've been running through my mind all day."

Well, gee- that caught him off guard. The silver-haired male gaped at Sora in disbelief that he used _that_ pick-up line, whereas Sora grinned brightly at finishing it. And _Riku _was the cheesy one. Then he tossed a slim can of Riku's favorite tea down, the worn out pretty boy catching it with ease even in his weary position.

When Riku looked back up at the brunette the second time, there was a sweet smile on his face and Sora happily gestured the convenience store bag in his hand towards the locker room before bounding away to the said destination.

Riku chuckled softly, passed the cool drink between his sweaty palms a few times, then jogged off the field towards the locker room.

* * *

Reviews are loved and appreciated!


	15. Heaven

Have fun!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

* * *

Riku was sitting at his computer, the keys clacking loudly under his fingers as he madly typed away, when horribly, _horribly_ cold fingers suddenly brushed against the back of his neck. He shivered violently right at the contact and his fingers tangled over the keyboard, leaving a long sentence of garbled gibberish. Childish snickering reached his ears, his eye twitching as he tried to glare at Sora from over his shoulder

"Sora, what the hell-"

"Hold still, I'm trying to check something!" Sora snapped playfully as he fumbled with the collar of Riku's shirt, knuckles brushing against the soft skin and fingers groping under Riku's shirt. The older one made an annoyed noise as he reached back in an attempt to pry Sora's hands off, only to have his hands roughly batted away. Lips quirking up in a slight what-the-hell-is-this-guy's-problem smile, their hands began a fierce argument along with their words.

"Riku, stop it- aha!" Upon reaching his goal, Sora forcefully pulled Riku's collar back by the tag on his shirt, causing the older one to gag at the sudden force on his windpipe. He looked back to see Sora squinting at his shirt tag with a coy smile on his face.

"Sora-"

"Yup, it _does_ say made in heaven- yaaah!" The spiky-haired male was swift to dodge Riku's jab to his ribs before scurrying off.

Riku quickly tugged his socks off before trampling out of his office and after his cackling boyfriend. "You stupid brat!" His words, though their rude implication, contradicted the wide smile on his face.


	16. Blanket

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts belongs to the ever-so-brilliant Nomura Tetsuya.

* * *

Sora bolted upright, breathing heavy and panicked and eyes widened in fear. Even though he knew he was there, that what he had just mentally endured was just a dream, he frantically looked over at Riku to confirm that he was still there and still alive. He was relieved of his worry, but slightly taken aback to see Riku staring back at him, eyes gentle and comforting.

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?" Riku whispered, stretching his hand out of Sora.

Sora whimpered and grasped his hand tightly, Riku drawing him close to him the instant their hands joined. As Sora buried his face in Riku's chest, the older on pulled the blankets up to their shoulders. The couple held onto each other and never let go for the rest of the night.


	17. Math

Hey, there! Really sorry about not updating for the past week- everything's been pretty hectic. Sadly, this drabble-a-day deal isn't going to work out (oh, really? _No_), but I will continue to update this consistently.

By the way, I'll be replying to your reviews via PM because it's cleaner that way. But since my time is short (I'm in my debate class again, hee), here we go:

**Nekotsubasa:** Actually, I'm surprised that I'm even keeping up with this 'cause I am the epitome of laziness.

**Telracs1994:** Cheers to the triple-update awesomeness, boo to the whole week I missed. But not to fear- I _do_ plan on going really, really far with these updates!

**Shibara: **The running through my mind is old, but I still find it amusing.

**Tomomi: **You're awesome and I love you, Jess. Seriously. But what the heck- the longest review on the shortest update? XD

**iloveme5895: **Cuteness overload! I find that line adorably cheesy as, well. Thank you!

**Naruta13: **Despite how corny and fail they can get, I love them too. :D

Also a message to **Xoroux: **I've read your PM. Expect a reply today (I hope.) :]

I'll be putting up another chapter later on if I can- mid-winter band concert today!

**Disclaimer: **Kingdom Hearts is not mine. But credit to this adorable pick-up line goes to Tomomi!

* * *

"Okay, so now that you've found the reference angle and the sides, what quadrant is the triangle in?"

"Three."

"Right. And in quadrant three . . . ?"

"Tangent and co-tangent are negative?"

"Other way around."

"Positive- got it!"

Riku chuckled and mussed Sora's hair as the younger male diligently worked on his pre-calculus homework. They sat across from each other in the kitchen, backpacks and homework littering the top of the table. Sora wasn't the brightest at math, nor was he too dumb to understand even the easiest things, but he was having difficulty with the current lesson and asked for Riku's help.

Of course, how could Riku deny is ever-so-cute boyfriend's request?

"Alright, I'm done."

"Good. Now finish the remaining problems."

Sora frowned, lips forming in his infamous pout (which Riku had secretly dubbed his arch-nemesis since he almost always found himself giving into that adorably irresistible pout). The silver-haired pretty boy's eye twitched; here goes the whining. "Aw, come on- I understand it now and the assignment's not due until Wednesday. Can we take a break?"

"You're going to end up procrastinating like always. Do it now."

"Aw, come on! _Please_?"

"No. Finish it now so you don't have to worry about it tomorrow."

Sora's expression of misery deepened even more.

Tucking loose strands of his long hair behind his ear, Riku sighed, "You're asking for a break because the rest of is it harder, huh." At his words, the frown slowly turned upside-down into a very sheepish smile. Riku slapped a hand over his eyes, sliding it down in exasperation until his palm stopped over his mouth. He stared at Sora like he was an obscure statue before speaking again. "Do you like math?"

"Yeah, but it's hard!" Sora answered, eyebrows furrowing.

"Okay." Riku scooted back from the edge of the table and stood up from his seat. "Let's do something easy then to keep your brain stimulating at least," he said as he rounded the table to sit in the empty chair next to Sora.

"Alright, cool." Sora looked up at his boyfriend in curiosity as the older one got himself comfortable in the cold seat. "So what're we starting with?"

"Counting."

"Really."

"Yes."

"Wow."

"How many pencils are on the table?"

"Two."

"And backpacks?"

"Two."

"What about chairs?"

"Four."

"And tables?"

"One." Sora was starting to get bored.

Riku noticed and initiated an attack. "What about papers?"

"You expect me to get an accurate count out of this mess?!" Laughing at Sora's comeback, Riku ruffled his spiky but soft hair once again, receiving a playful pout from the younger one as he tried to bite Riku's hand when he pulled it away. Riku countered with a quick pull of his cheek, which he sweetly kissed despite Sora's fake protests. Sora kissed him back, though.

Leaning back, Riku propped an elbow on the table and rested his chin on his knuckles. "Now, how many shoulders are in this room?"

Sora stared at Riku in question of what he meant, but quickly understood and answered, "Four."

"You counted wrong."

"How? There's only me and you."

Riku straightened up in his seat. "Look- let's count shoulders. One . . ." He tapped his right shoulder. "Two . . ." Then he tapped his left. "Three . . ." His hand floated over onto Sora's right shoulder. "And four," he finished with a sweet smile as he wrapped his arm around Sora and rested his hand comfortably on his left shoulder.

Sora's face was suddenly set ablaze as he looked away from Riku. "You are _so_ cheesy, I swear . . ." Riku chuckled and tilted Sora's face back towards to press a sweet kiss to his lips. Sora pulled away first, dismaying Riku at first until the younger one rested his head against his. They smiled at each other and sat together, content.

Until Riku opened his mouth and said, "I'm not letting you go until you finish your homework. Get to it." It was times like these when Sora was reminded that he hated Riku just as much as he loved him.

* * *

Still have six minutes in my class. Hehe. Reviews are loved as always!


	18. Rose

Okay, so I've missed the date by two hours (because FF was having issues with the document manager, gah), but still- **Happy Valentine's Day!** Sorry I'm late, but enjoy this lovely V-day update. Hope you guys find it just as sweet as I did- it's the sequel to Airplane, by the way. ;]

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

* * *

Sora was working on his English paper in silence when a heavy weight landed his shoulder. "Sora! You sure you don't wanna go?" The spiky-haired man turned his head to frown at Roxas and his lips had barely parted when another load dropped on his empty side.

"It'll be fun. C'mon." Hayner flashed him a brilliant smile, which would've been observed as sweet had his eyebrows not been waggling so suggestively.

"I'm having a blast with this damn paper, so you guys go on and enjoy yourselves, okay?" Sora jokingly answered, although inside he was screaming. He swiveled around in his chair to smile reassuringly at his whiny roommates. Hayner was a full-fledged American, whereas Roxas was Japanese but had only lived his childhood back home. Man, did Sora miss home. He missed Riku even more, though . . .

He gave his head a little furious jerk to the side as if the thoughts were water clogged in his ear drums that needed to be shaken out. No negative thoughts- he had to remain strong and maintain his composure like he knew Riku was. Just one more year, and he'd be back in Riku's loving embrace.

Too bad today being Valentine's Day didn't really help Sora out that much.

"I have to finish this up so I can get it out of the way. Besides, isn't it a couple event thing?" Instantly, the pair's faces fell, shame clearly evident on their faces; they felt like assholes. They both had their significant others, but Sora's was thousands of miles away. Startled, Sora laughed nervously and hurriedly said, "Don't feel bad! I know you guys weren't thinking about that- not that you guys think at all, anyway . . ."

Roxas faked a wounded gasp and Hayner's eye twitched violently; ah, the cheery atmosphere was back in the air.

After Sora guaranteed them that he'd be fine by himself the rest of the evening, his roommates dressed up and prepared for their dates and minutes later, Sora was waving them off.

"Don't stay on the computer all night!"

"It depends- I might distract myself from the paper."

"No porn, young man."

"Ew. Hayner!"

Sora made faces at the two until they turned down the hall and out of view. Then he slithered back into the lifeless abode; he could care less about his college work now. All he wanted was Riku . . . The young man sighed loudly and preceded towards the small kitchen to get a drink when he saw Roxas' wallet lying forgotten on the counter. "Ah, crap." He quickly snatched the black leather and hurried back to the front door. He was in the midst of putting on his other shoe when he opened the door.

The wallet slipped from his suddenly limp hand.

Sora stared at the person standing before him, his eyes the size of dinner plates and his jaw hung open (his dorm room resided on the fourth floor, and he was sure his jaw would've dropped all the way down to the ground floor had it the ability to unhinge from his head). Long and shiny silver hair contrasted greatly with formal, all-black attire, and that solid gaze of green-ish blue almost made his knees buckle together and his balance nonexistent. Slowly, he straightened himself up and stood still in front of the man.

"Riku."

A sweet smile broke out on Riku's face; the many times Sora said his name through their phone calls couldn't measure up to the immense joy he felt towards hearing it in person. And seeing the very object of his affection before his eyes- the world could be ending and all he'd give a shit about was Sora. He stepped closer to his dumbfound lover. "If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be walking through my garden forever." The older one brought his arms around to his front to reveal the beautifully wrapped bouquet of roses he had been holding behind his back. "But I only have a dozen with me, so I hope these are good enough," he added, smiling sheepishly. He stretched his arm out to pass the bouquet to Sora, but they were forgotten as the brunette tackled Riku the instant his arms were open.

Sora buried his face into the crook of Riku's neck, his lover's familiar scent lulling him in like a missing addiction. His fingers tangled in the silky locks that he missed playing with absentmindedly, and his body clicked together with Riku's perfectly like a puzzle. Riku hugged him back just as tightly, nose in Sora's hair and arms around his waist like a lock; after all, Sora _did_ only belong to him.

"You're really here," Sora stammered, slightly choking on his words. He hated to bawl like a baby (or, like in this case, a lovesick high school girl), but Riku always made it so frustratingly difficult not to; the tears that were swelling up in his eyes were threatening to gush down his cheeks like waterfalls. He brought his hands up to his face to wipe the stubborn tears away and to cover the shock from Riku's surprise, the embarrassment from his stupid sobbing, but overall the happiness that was bursting inside of him more and more with each passing second. Riku was really here. "Riku-"

Before he could furiously rub the living daylights out of his eyes, Riku fastened his hands onto the younger man's wrists and lowered them from his face before kissing him. It was gentle, soft, all-too-familiar- but it wasn't enough. Sora's fingers gripped tightly at Riku's jacket as he melted against him, the kisses that had started out sweet and innocent turning more passionate, desperate- hungry. It didn't occur to him that Riku had been shoving him back into the desolate dorm until his back hit the wall and his hands were pinned on either side of his head. They were immersed in their fervent battle for a long while, both pulling away to breath for only a second or two before diving back into the game.

The finally broke apart, lips swollen and breaths ragged as they rested their foreheads together. Gently, Riku pulled one of Sora's hands towards his mouth. "Happy Valentine's Day," Riku murmured lovingly. He brushed in lips against Sora's knuckles in a soft kiss, his eyes locked with puffy blue ones that now smiled along with the wide upwards curve on his lips. There was no need to say "I love you;" their actions, their eyes, everything portrayed those three words enough. And moment Riku lips parted from Sora' hand, they were captured by Sora's once more.

The roses lay at the door, forgotten at the moment, but forever a part of an endless garden of love.

* * *

. . . GAH. FAIL.


	19. Crime

Yo! It's four in the morning and I can't sleep because I took a loooong nap when I returned home from school yesterday and I have school in three hours, so I decided now is the good time to write a new drabble since I have no time during the day. I'm also somewhat hyper, neheh. :D

Will get around to replying to reviews tomorrow since I'm free then from after school activities. Enjoy the new update!

**Disclaimer:** Yo no soy Nomura Tetsuya.

* * *

Riku wasn't really in a good mood.

His once beautiful silver hair rested on his head in a tangled heap of mess (of course, this was temporary- hopefully), and the bags under his eyes were so heavy and dark he resembled a panda. Not only did his facial expression convey the exhaustion and stress he was under the influence of, but his body from the heavy hunch of his back to the lazy grip he had on his pencil just as greatly said the same. He usually wasn't one to let his emotions and physical weariness effect his actions, but the damn exams he's been studying (or rather, cramming) for have taken their toll on him- horribly.

Okay, so it was an understatement. Now let's rephrase it to a more fitting sentence:

Riku felt like complete and utter shit.

He sat slouched at the kitchen table, eyes unfocusedly scanning his textbook as he snapped his head back up to attention every time it almost hit the table. Today was his last chance to cram whatever important (but stupid) crap he could in his head for the exams the following day. He couldn't risk snoozing away now; preparation was key, although way in the back of his head he knew that taking breaks was imperative, too.

Riku was too half-lazily half-attentively nose-deep (he had quit trying to keep his head up) in his book to notice Sora bound into the kitchen. Sora, however, noticed him and stared at his swan-turned-ugly duckling boyfriend, taking in his distorted image. Then he smirked.

"Daaaaaamn, if being sexy was a crime you'd be guilty as charged."

Riku stopped reading (actually, stopped staring at the one word he had been purposely stuck on for the past minute or two) and sluggishly looked up from his book, eyes blinking owlishly from behind his reading glasses. ". . . Oh, you're paying for that later."

"I sure hope so." And with a shake of his pert little butt, Sora was off.

Riku decided it was time for a break.

* * *

Reviews are loved and appreciated as always~.


	20. Nickel

Apparently, I'm late on finding this line, but whatever. And I'm sorry I've used such a horrible pickup line, but it's just _so_ hilarious. There's only dialogue, but who's saying way is very much clear. Fear no confusion! :P

Also will reply to reviews ASAP. Sorry sorry sorry. D:

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I can no has Kingdom Hearts. Boo.

* * *

"Riku, do you have fifty cents?"

"Ah, hold on . . . Here, check how much this is."

"Twenty-five, thirty-fi- GAH, I need five more cents!"

"That's the only change I have, Sora. Sorry."

"_No._ C'mon, you gotta have a nickel somewhere!"

"Why do you need money, anyway? Is it really _that_ important?"

"I want oreos!"

"Can't you just wait until we get home?"

"But there's a damn vending machine over there. I want them _NOW._"

"Okay, okay- sheesh. Let me check . . ."

". . ."

"Ah, wait- no."

". . ."

"Maybe there's some change in my wallet."

". . ."

"Okay, not there-"

"HURRY UP."

"Damnit, calm down!"

"OREOS-"

"LOOK. I found one!"

"Yey!

"_However._"

"Whaaaat?"

"I'll give you the nickel if you tickle my pickle."

". . . I'm going home."

"Wait!"

"Are you gonna give it to me or not?!"

"I'll give you a dime if you lick up the slime."

". . . I hate you."

* * *

Surprise! Two-part line. XD


	21. Moral

Aish, so late! Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I'm here now! And it's spring break, too, so I'll be putting up a lot of new chapter to make up for my absence.

**Catwiskers10: **Oh yeah, Sora got doubled pwned! XD

**Nekotsubasa: **Yummy indeed- I'm a sucker for dialogue. Which is why this update is another dialogue-only one! XD Fear not, though- next one is full of even more yummy details. Riku makes disgusting and hilarious work together like a charm :D

**Boofeh: **Hope I didn't take _too_ long to continue. Enjoy more addicting adorkableness!

**Tomomi:** I told that moron the line! And tsk, tsk- poor Riku is never credited for his lines on Sora. And LOL maybe was blocked on the darn school's servers again because of the pickle line. XDD

**Telracs1994:** Awww, I'm glad that the update made your day! Sometimes, complete and utter corniness is the best medicine. :D Hope this new update makes you happy, too!

**Shibara: **I see it as the type of thing that's funny- until it happens to you. XD Hahah, thanks!

**PoppetlurvesZexion:** LOL . . . Oh dear, I just thought about that. _Ecch_.

**Revolution Remix IX:** Yeah, I don't think I'd ever see the light of day after saying that line even though I don't have a pickle. Bahaha. XD;

**Naruta13:** Indeed it is. So perversely corny that Riku had to be the one to say it. LOL.

**BreakBeauty:** There you are- I've missed you! :D Glad you enjoyed the new updates! And love the new penname, by the way~.

**TouchMyKeyblade: **Need to laugh and brighten your day? The Riku/Sora drabble series Pickup Lines is just for you! Haha! I'm glad this series makes you happy! And of course- I don't see the end of this baby anytime soon. :D

I thank ye all for the reviews! They're much appreciated and loved, just like you guys~. *hearts*

Sorry this one is a bit short, but I'm sure the _steamy _(oh yes) update later today ('cause it's half past midnight now, haha) shall make up for it. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** This series has gotten to my head so much that now I can imagine Sora and Riku having pick-up line battles if I owned Kingdom Hearts. XDDD

* * *

"A cat falls into water and the rooster laughs. What's the moral of the story?"

"What kind of moral could be learned from _that_?"

"Just guess, Sora."

"Uh . . . I dunno. What?"

"A wet pussy always makes a happy cock."

". . . Aren't you forgetting that I'm a dude?"

"Mmm. Cock's still very happy."

* * *

Lovely bedtime story, don't you guys think? *shot*


	22. Rock

. . . You guys missed me? *shot, slapped, slaughtered, slain, etc.*

SCHOOL HAS BEEN HELL. Enough said. But like I promised, here's the steamy new update!

Before you proceed onto the hotness that is Riku and Sora, just want to let you awesome guys know that _I'm free to taking any requests!_ **FFirst2L**, you're request shall be fulfilled in the next update. And **Shibara**, will be using that line sometime- it's real cute! :] Oh, also **BreakBeauty-** still thinking of a good pickup line that ties in with _Zipper, _eheheh.

Enjoy the (horribly attempted) _sexy_~.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the pick up lines!

* * *

"Damnit, Sora. I need to study." Just somehow, Riku managed to speak in between the messy, heated kisses Sora hungrily pressed to his lips. Skilled fingers worked on undoing the buttons on Riku's shirt; then an even more skilled mouth trailed down his jaw to his neck, licking slowly at the heated skin as if savoring the taste. A breathy curse left Riku's lips as his head lolled back, giving Sora better access to his neck.

"You need a _break_," was the seductive reply, Sora pushing Riku back up against the counter as he slid his hands over the older male's perfectly toned muscles. In response, Riku raised his hands up to shove Sora away- because _damn it_, he really needed to cram as much information in his head as possible to make up for his test prep procrastination the whole week- but they betrayed him, one circling around the brunette's slim waist and the other reaching up to grip his spiky hair.

In Sora's terms, "You need a break" was the more subtle substitute for "You need a _fuck_;" Sora was an open person, but he was never completely blunt to begin with. Had it been Riku taking control in midst of the moment, he would've been dirty talking his way down Sora's delicious body while he set every inch of his skin ablaze. Riku found Sora's subtle suggestions sexy though, how the younger one could make even the most innocent words send all the blood rushing down to Riku's groin.

Riku pulled Sora's head back up to capture his lips. "My exam's tomor-" he started, but broke off with a moan when Sora's knee all but gently pressed up against the hardening bulge in his jeans. Smirking, Sora moved his knee around in rough but languid circles.

"I'm not Fred Flintstone," he purred sensuously, fingers trailing back up Riku's chest to pinch at his stiff nipples, "but I can make your Bedrock."

Chucking his self-composure out the window, Riku flipped their positions before gripping Sora's hips and lifting him onto the counter. The landing was anything but graceful and Sora didn't think he could grow any harder at how rough Riku's actions suddenly were- then Riku flashed him the dirtiest bedroom smirk and the brunette's jeans suddenly felt impossibly tight. "I'm sure you can, but you're gonna have to rock the counter for me instead."

* * *

LAME ENDING, I'M SORRY.

Reviewer Thanks:

**FFirst2L- **Expect your request to be up next (hopefully faster now that school isn't as hell-ish)!  
**Telracs1994- **Well, there's a new vocabulary word for you. XD We all know Riku's rooster will always be happy, heheh. And yey to your day being made by the corny! Hope the steaminess was worth the wait! XD;  
**Revolution Remix IX- **Whoo! So how did the cat and rooster story go? Perverted line wars equals awesome. XD  
**PoppetlurvesZenion- **If they come back with tasers, greet them with a bazooka. Heheheh XD Oh, your poor dog. But yey to the big laughs! You're awesome, too!  
**Nekotsubasa- **Sora would bitch slap him with his- I mean, _her_ keyblade. XD  
**TouchMyKeyblade- **Riku will always and forever be a perv. LOL.  
**Shibara- **Terrible, but oh so hilarious. Hee. Oh, definitely using your pickup line!  
**Catwiskers10- **Gotta love perverted Riku! We all know Sora secretly does. ;D  
**Dancingwiththestars- **Eheh, sorry I'm late with my pickup line. More to come quickly, fo' sho'! COOKIES. *CHOMP*  
**XIIIAnonymous- **Heheh, aww. Weeeellllll, now you know. What a great moral story. XD  
**Naruta13- **Riku will always be one step ahead of Sora, no matter how could of a comeback reaction he has, neheh.  
**MisheruMishell-** I've learned to embrace the pervy fangirl in me . . . Oh, that sounds so horrible. XD I'm so happy that you enjoyed the drabbles! And Sora is epicly cute indeed.  
**Keuraki-SoraXRiku- **OMG you and your review rampage. I love them and love you. XD And your nosebleeds- oh dear, wonder how bad you got one from this update. :O _You_ are even more awesomeness! (By the way, I've checked and my Riku blankets and Made-in-Heaven shirts are all out of stock. Sorry.)

To all of you lovelies- thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate their and your awesome AWESOMENESS. *hearts*

Oh, I updated a new story by the way- **The Best Gift**! Please to reading and reviewing it? :D *shot for shameful self-promoting*


End file.
